


Cryogenic Memories

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Choke Hold, M/M, tranquilizer use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Steve manages to take Bucky away from his life with Hydra and is willing to work with Bucky on restoring his memories. This gives Bucky the chance to break free from the chains Hydra has constantly kept him in.





	Cryogenic Memories

Shock hit Bucky as he was being let out of cryostasis, he didn’t know who he was or where he was as he stepped from cold chamber. Scientists and Doctors swarmed the man trying to take his vitals, overwhelming the man, Bucky reacted negatively his metal arm whirring to life and hitting some of them back. Before he could lash out again one of the doctors hit him with a tranquilizer dart. Bucky swayed as the room swam around him as he tried to keep his balance before falling to the floor.

“Doctor he’s waking up…” 

Bucky blinked the lights of the operating room bright and stinging as he tried to focus on his surroundings; a mask on his face keeping him from talking. 

“I’m sure you have questions the answers will be given in due time, we have a few targets for you and are in need of your expertise again Winter Soldier, just a quick in and out. This is your target.”

Bucky looked at the projector screen in front of him held pictures of Captain America both in his costume as well as him in civilian clothing. 

“He is working hand in hand with Nick Fury and they are trying to eliminate the efforts Hydra has made in this new age. Do not fail us, take him out and if any of his friends get in the way take them out as well.”

Bucky nodded his affirmation and rubbed his wrists and arms as he was released from the vertical table that he had been strapped to, leaving the Hydra base there was always a group of soldiers surrounding him in case he decided to stray from orders. Not that they would be able to stop him quickly, he would still do a lot of damage before they could take him out.

Once at the point of contact the Winter Soldier set up his rifle, waiting to see his target he sighed and wondered when he would be free of Hydras call. Though mostly brainwashed he did have some wishes and wants, though his orders were his main focus from time to time his thoughts strayed to seeing different things or having a life of his own but he wondered how a military dog like himself would fair in the regular world. 

“Hey what are you asleep up there?! The target is in sight take the shot,” one of the soldiers yelled over the com-link.

Bucky snapped back to reality, taking aim through his scope he found his target; the tall built blonde walking around in a white tee, black jacket, blue jeans, and a dark blue ball cap. Bucky studied him for a moment. ‘Too bad you’re a target, you’d look cute begging,’ he thought to himself.

“Dammit soldier, take the shot! Stop lollygagging!”

Soft growling left his lips as he began to pull the trigger, he liked to take his time with his kill but the impatience of the other man irritated him. As the man shrieked over the radio again Bucky couldn’t help but get up from his nest and aim at the soldier and take him out. This of course set the crowd below into a frenzy as they heard gunfire. ‘Shit…’

 

Steve dashed as he heard the gunfire though he wasn’t running away but rather towards it as he saw the sniper. Not wanting anyone else to get hurt taking out the man was his main concern, cursing as he watched the man turn tail Steve picked up his pace and climbed up the fire-scape. Three roof jumps later and some intermediate parkour Steve was hot on the heels of the sniper.

‘Who the hell is this guy? Why the fuck is he so fast?’ Though he was not tiring like the others would have Bucky still would have liked to not be so aggressively pursued. Turning quickly to face his pursuer Bucky grabbed the knife from his thigh and held it defensively, eyes glaring at Steve.

Steve engaged the deranged man, striking him in ways to keep the knife from hitting him or stabbing him. When Steve punches the soldier the mans’ mask flies off, turning back Steve’s eyes go wide, “Bucky?!” His movements cease as he stares at the other man. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Steve reacts quickly and tackles Bucky to the ground, “Buck its’ me come on snap to your senses.” He growled and struggled to keep Bucky under control; soon fighting the man into a choke hold his legs forcing the metal arm out and back so Bucky couldn’t get free from the hold. 

Bucky tried to break free as his vision tunneled. 

“Don’t worry Bucky, we’ll make things right.”

When Bucky wakes up the sun is rising, he feels a blanket wrapped around him and he is in a soft bed and rather than being strapped down he is free to move. He blinked himself awake and looked around the small apartment. “W-where am I?” Bucky studied the small trinkets on the bedside tables before he saw a black and white photo of a man that looked like him with his target. Were they friends? Who was this man to him? He noticed another picture this time the man looked much smaller and shorter. Soft fuzzy memories floated in his thoughts.

“Good Morning, sorry about knocking you out but I didn’t want to lose you, not again Buck.” Steve walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He placed a hand on Bucky’s chest as the man went to get up quickly to defend himself. “Easy Buck, I’m not here to hurt you. I am here to talk to you, and help you.”

“You keep calling me Bucky, is that my name?”

“Well a nickname, your actual name is James Buchanan Barnes but I’ve known you as Bucky since we were little.” Steve gave a small smile. 

Bucky sat up slowly as Steve had a watchful eye on him. “We’ve known each other since we were kids?”

Steve nodded, “Yep two Brooklyn boys having their fun in the world. Though that was long ago…we’re really old…the last I saw you was world war two, if that tells ya anything.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “Really?!” Again fuzzy memories flooded his thoughts. “What do I mean to you, what am I to you?”

“Well, you’re my friend. You’ve always been my friend Bucky.”

“Are you sure we aren’t more? You act like an over protective boyfriend.” Bucky teased lightly.

Steve blushed. “Well first we gotta get you remembering who you are.”

Bucky smirked, “So you’re a soldier as well? Like me…”

Steve nodded, “Yes sir that’s correct.”

“Mmm Sir, I could get used to that.” Bucky grinned, “This small man here that’s you?” Bucky held up the picture and pointed to pre-serum Steve. 

“Yes that’s me, after everything that happened you still had my back Buck and it meant a lot to me. You made me feel safe in a cruel world.” Steve blushed softly. “I was devastated when I lost you…” Steve moved forward and hugged Bucky.

“Woah big guy it’s okay now.” Bucky patted Steve’s back, he didn’t fully understand why Steve was so fond of him but he supposed he would learn over time. 

Steve chuckled then pulled back and kissed Bucky. “Uhm may I lay with you, for old times’ sake? You can ask me any question you’d like.”

Bucky thought the request odd but endearing, pulling Steve down with him he returned the kiss from earlier. Maybe this time he would stay, maybe he wouldn’t run, it seemed that for not the one known as The Winter Soldier was not lost anymore but now he was found. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him close into a cuddle, smiling as he pressed his face against the nape of Steve’s neck. 

“I missed you Buck, please stay with me this time.” Steve mumbled as he drifted off in Bucky’s arms.

“I’ll stay as long as I get to be by you.”


End file.
